Nightmare Come True
by waterrain
Summary: Russia's worst Nightmare has come true and that is having to marry his scary sister Belarus. However for Belarus it is a Dream come true and now Brother will finally belong to her. Russia is feeling fearful while Belarus is feeling sheer happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Warning For This Chapter **

**One sided Love that Belarus has for Russia and her all around creepiness. **

**In Later Chapters it will be rated M for Mature.**

**Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more chapters and emjoy.**

Russia was hiding from Belarus and he had made sure the door was locked along with having a dresser in front of it. However he knew it was in vain for Belarus will get in one way or another. Russia bit his lip and he shivered slightly for the closest was cold.

"Russia, Where are you? Russia, Where could you be right now." Belarus called out as she looked under the bed, but then smiled lightly when she saw the closest and decided to look there since Russia was no where in sight. Russia held his breath and he heard Belarus's quiet footsteps passing by the closest, but suddenly it was ripped by it's hinges and then he looked at his scary little sister with wide eyes. His heart was beating quickly in sheer horror and there was just no escape from Belarus.

"Oh there you are Russia. You always do love playing hide and seek, Tak?" Belarus said innocently and then dragged Russia out the closest. She smiled widely and then hugged him tightly. Belarus had two rings on her fingers and then she threw the wide eyed Russia onto the bed.

"You have to accept it, Russia. Your Boss, My Boss, and I agree it would be a marvelous idea for there to be a Union. A Union between you and me, Tak." Belarus said happily and she stared at him with longing in her eyes. Russia just stared at her with wide violet eyes and he had goose bumps all over his skin.

"You have no choice in the matter, Brother. It will happen and I have already chosen out the rings. We will be married and you will be mine at long last. I have waited so long for you, Russia." Belarus whispered softly into Russia's right ear and not noticing that his face was pale in sheer terror. For his worst nightmare has became true and he will be married to his scary little sister.

"I love you, Russia. You will be mine forever and ever." Belarus muttered into Russia's ear and then hugged him tightly not wanting Russia to escape again. She held onto him and there was no escape.

"Nyet." Russia whispered and the only one he truly feared was Belarus. Belarus his little sister who is completely and utterly obsessed with him. Belarus frowned slightly at the whispered rejection, but she did not take it to heart.

"You will grow to love me, Russia." Belarus said firmly and she gave her older brother a kiss on the cheek. Russia was afraid and he didn't like the idea, but he had no other choice for his Boss along with Belarus's wants there to be Union.

_Belarusian language_**, Tak means Yes**

**Russia Language, Nyet means No**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Warning For This Chapter **

**One sided Love that Belarus has for Russia and her all around creepiness. **

**In Later Chapters it will be rated M for Mature.**

**Please Review and Thank You.**

It was the day for the Union and Russia did not like it. He had tried many ways to make Belarus feel disgusted, but it was in vain.

Russia tried cross dressing, but Belarus loved it and she even took several photos of him. He tried running around naked, but that only made her angry that Russia was showing his body to everyone of his Citizen's and Belarus whispered 'Only I can see you naked, Russia'.

Belarus still wanted the Union and could not wait to marry her brother. However Russia was feeling uneasy and he wished that this was not happening. It was almost time for the wedding and signing the Union. Russia tried to think of how to make Belarus hate him and he decided to show up in a dress. Of course he did not tell his boss or Belarus or Belarus's Boss. Russia did not care and he didn't want to marry his scary younger sister.

"What are you wearing, Russia?" Russia's Boss asked in shocked and his eye brows were raised.

"I do not care what you wear Brother. We will be married, Tak. You will be mine and only mine." Belarus said calmly and she looked at Russia with longing eyes. "You will be mine forever and ever."

"Nyet." Russia whispered quietly and then he shivered slightly at the intense look his sister gave him.

"There is no choice, Russia." Belarus said innocently and then the wedding started. Belarus was wearing a long and flowing white dress. She was smiling and felt like this is the best day of her life. Belarus looked at her older Brother wearing a scarlet colored wedding dress and she felt that he looked adorable in it. Of course her brother always likes adorable and pretty no matter what he wears. Belarus had hired some of her people to take photo's of this wedding and Belarus tightly held Russia's hand.

Belarus slipped a sliver ring onto her brother's finger and the engraving inside was 'Together Forever And Ever, Tak'. She already had on her wedding ring and it was exactly the same as Russia's. In the end Belarus had Russia's hands behind his back and kissed him roughly on the lips. She 'helped' Russia sign his name and then Belarus let him go for a moment. Russia fled while Belarus signed her name and she turned back to see her brother running away.

"Russia, Come back here! Brother, We are at long last married! You really do love games, Tak!" Belarus shouted and she smiled to herself. She could not wait until finding her Brother and having the wedding night together, but of course Belarus knew that Russia would need a little help.

**Belarusian language****, Tak means Yes**

**Russia Language, Nyet means No**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetailia.**

**Warning Non-Con (Rape), Drug use, and incest between Belarus and Russia. Belarus love and lust completely one sided for her Brother. **

**There will be more chapters.**

**Belarus x Russia One Sided**

**Please Review and Thank You**

Belarus fixed dinner for her brother Russia and she smiled innocently while adding several extra items into all of his Vodka bottles along with into the dinner. Within minutes Belarus found Russia and then dragged him to the dinner table.

"I made you some food, Brother." Belarus commented gleefully as she gave Russia a fork and watched as he hesitantly ate the food. Russia felt a little dizzy, but he ignored it and decided to drink three bottles of Vodka. Belarus waited for a few minutes and watched as her brother slumped over.

"I'll take you to our bedroom, Russia." Belarus whispered softly into his right ear and she was able to lift him up into her arms carrying Russia as if he were a bride. Belarus smiled and she kicked open the bedroom door while tenderly looking down at her adorable brother.

"I have waited for this moment for so very long, Tak." Belarus muttered as she walked over to the bed and gently placed Russia down. She walked over and set up the camera to record while stripping herself quickly. Belarus ignored Russia's soft 'Nyet' while taking off that dratted scarf, but made sure not to ruin it and just tossed it into the closest. Russia's mind was blurry and he couldn't think straight. She took off his long coat and then looked at her brother's lips that were slightly parted. Belarus smiled as she tied Russia's wrists up above his head and then decided to cut off his shirt revealing his chest that was hairless.

"Oh, Russia. I love you." Belarus whispered softly and her eyes were looking him over with lust. She glanced over and then smiled slightly. Belarus force fed him a little more of the drugs and noticed that it caused her brother to be more sensitive to touches. She cut off Russia's jeans and underwear. Belarus noticed that Russia was still completely out of it, but he kept his legs closed and she thought of an idea to make him spread his legs.

"I really do love you, Russia." Belarus said tenderly and she used both hands to make him spread his legs. Lustfully she stared and admired his size before beginning her descent onto his length. Belarus listened to her brother moaning 'Nyet' and she ignored the protesting that Russia made despite being out of it.

"Nyet." Russia moaned softly and his mind was gone, but somehow knew something was wrong and did not know what it was or what was happening. Her hands firmly kept Russia's legs apart and from moving close together. Belarus eagerly suckled his manhood and felt him becoming hard. She managed to bring him over the edge and enjoyed the breathless moaning her brother made as he came into her mouth.

Belarus swallowed every single bit of Russia's juices and then went onto the main course. She smiled innocently and made sure her hands kept his legs spread out. Belarus moved herself onto her brother's length and eagerly slipped onto it. She moaned in pleasure while moving herself onto Russia and feeling him inside of her. Russia moaned quietly 'Nyet', but Belarus ignored him and begun moving herself.

"Oh, Brother. I love you." Belarus moaned and she kept on moving enjoying this feeling. After a while Russia was finally hard and Belarus was eager for him to come inside of her. She had her wish come true and Belarus moaned lewdly as she felt him filling her body up with his juices. Afterwards she moved from him and then looked at the time.

"Plenty of time left my dear cute Russia." Belarus whispered tenderly as she looked at his flushed face, glazed over violet eyes, and those pretty lips slightly parted. She leaned over and kissed him passionately while rubbing her breasts onto his chest. Belarus always wanted her brother and finally she can have him. She cares not for his protests, but figures in time Russia will grew to love her.

"I have so many things I want to do to you, Tak." Belarus muttered quietly and her right hand cupped Russia's bottom. Her eyes were half lidded as she stared at his lovely face and then Belarus kissed him again this time roughly.

'Good thing you drink Vodka. The effects last a lot longer.' Belarus thought to herself innocently and her left hand was on his chest.

**Nyet is Russian for No **

**Tak is Belarusian for Yes**

Gamma Hydroxy Butyrate,** The most common effects include: euphoria, amnesia, intoxication, drowsiness, dizziness, nausea, amnesia, visual hallucinations, hypotension, brady-cardia, severe respiratory depression, and coma. GHB begins to take effect 10 - 15 minutes after ingestion. The effects last for 3 - 6 hours when taken without alcohol and 36 - 72 hours when mixed with alcohol or other drugs. It looks exactly like water.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetailia.**

**Warning Non-Con (Rape), Drug use, and incest between Belarus and Russia. Belarus love and lust completely one sided for her Brother. **

**Belarus x Russia One Sided**

**Please Review and Thank You**

'Good thing you drink Vodka. The effects last a lot longer.' Belarus thought to herself innocently and her left hand was on his chest. She placed soft kisses on his chest before moving her tongue to the right, licking his right nipple, and gently nipped at it.

"Hah, Nyet." Russia moaned and he helplessly shook his head for this was wrong in many ways, but Belarus didn't care at all. She enjoyed the sound of her older brother whimpering and moaning, but wished he would say Da instead of Nyet.

'By the time I'm done with him. He will say da.' She thought to herself firmly, Russia's right nipple was red now, and Belarus decided to move onto the left one. Her right knee was between his legs rubbing to make him hard and to keep her brother's legs opened.

"I love you, brother." She whispered before kissing his left nipple, she licked it slowly, and listened to the sounds Russia made for her while pretending he was saying da.

"Nyet, Nyet, Nyet." Russia moaned loudly to his younger sister and hoped she would listen to him. Belarus moved her lips to the side of his neck, she every inch of Russia's neck, and left hickies on him.

'So everyone will know not to touch you. That you belong to someone already and if another touches you my dear brother. I will make them feel the wrath of my knives.' Belarus briefly thought before kissing him deeply on the lips and enjoying the taste of his mouth. Of course she had to grip his cheeks to make those lips open up, to let her inside, and explore every inch of his mouth.

"You taste very good, brother." Belarus told him calmly and she could feel her brother slowly becoming hard for she had been rubbing him with her right knee creating friction. Russia looked at her with glazed violet eyes, tears slowly fell down to his cheeks, and she kissed every tear.

"You still look adorable my beloved Russia." She muttered into his right ear and nibbled a little on his ear before moving her lips away. Belarus moved herself between Russia's legs, she felt his manhood, and smiled faintly.

"This will make you feel good, brother." Belarus promised as she put his vital regions between her breasts and after a moment used her hand to move. She move her breasts up and down making friction. Her eyes were focused on how Russia's juices slowly leaked out, she moved her lips to his tip, and kissed it.

"Stop. I don't want it." Russia moaned softly and tears fell down for his body was reacting no matter how hard he tried to fight against the normal reaction. Belarus licked her lips, Russia had climaxed, and she smiled to herself.

"You might like this brother, but I'm unsure." She told him softly and Belarus licked her three fingers. She slowly slipped one finger inside of his hole, after a moment slipped the second one inside, and then the third one. Belarus moved her fingers inside of him and heard his soft moaning along with mentally replacing the Nyet with Da.

"I just want to give you pleasure." Belarus whispered to him, she pulled her fingers out, and heard him groan. "Worry not brother. I have a double dildo and it will feel good, Russia. It vibrates, Tak."

She wiped away his tears and smiled at him.

"I love you, brother." Belarus said to him, she kissed him on the lips, and went to the closet for the sex toys. Russia shivered to himself and he wanted to run away, but was trapped and too weak to do anything.

**Nyet is Russian for No**

**Da is Russia for Yes **

**Tak is Belarusian for Yes**


End file.
